Lost
by Yumae-chan
Summary: Neji dan Tenten tidak sengaja terpisah dari tim mereka karena serangan ninja pemberontak dan nasib sial menimpa mereka berdua, pakaian dan seluruh barang bawaan mereka basah kuyup karena terjangan salju kecuali satu kantung tidur milik Neji. Lalu bagaimana cara mereka berdua menjaga agar tetap hangat satu sama lain?.Fluff, extremely fluff. RnR please?


**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : T  
Pairings : Neji-Tenten

* * *

Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya membawa hawa dingin yang sungguh menusuk sampai kedalam tulang, langit pun terlihat gelap dengan gumpalan awan tebal yang terlihat siap untuk jatuh kebumi kapan pun. Hamparan warna putih salju menutupi seluruh permukaan tanah tanpa terkecuali dan hutan yang biasanya berwarna hijau juga ikut tertutup pekatnya putih salju, terlihat bekas 2 pasang tapak kaki yang masih baru ditinggalkan oleh pemilik kaki-kaki tersebut.

"Ne-Neji, ap-apakah tidak sebaiknya ki-kita beristirahat terlebih dahulu?," tanya seorang gadis berambut cepol dua diatas kepalanya sambil menggigil kedinginan, ia mengeratkan mantel hangatnya ketika angin menyerbu tubuh mungilnya.

"Hn," jawab laki-laki yang bernama Neji tersebut sambil menahan dingin.

"Hanya itu? Neji, kita sudah berjalan sejauh berkilo-kilo meter dan sepertinya tidak ada harapan untuk menemukan jalan utama dalam cuaca seperti ini, akui saja Neji kalau kita tersesat, dan bahumu juga cedera, kita butuh istirahat," teriak gadis tersebut dengan nada marah.

"Baiklah kau benar kita harus beristirahat, lagi pula sepertinya akan ada badai salju malam ini," ucap Neji sambil memandang kearah gumpalan awan diatas langit yang semakin menebal, lalu beralih mengadarkan pandangannya mencari tempat istirahat yang dapat melindungi mereka dari serangan badai salju.

"Ayo, sepertinya disana ada gua," Neji menarik tangan Tenten dan berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Neji. Mereka pun sampai didepan mulut gua, Neji mulai memeriksa keadaan gua yang akan mereka jadikan tempat istirahat sekaligus tempat perlindungan dari badai salju yang akan segera datang menerjang wilayah tersebut.

"Kelihatannya baik, tempat ini dapat melindungi kita dari terjangan badai salju," ucap Neji sambil mengambil tempat duduk diatas bebatuan datar didalam gua.

"Yah kau benar, Neji tanganmu tidak apa-apa?," Tenten duduk disamping Neji sambil menyentuh bahunya. Neji mendesis menahan rasa sakit ketika tangan mungil Tenten menyentuh bahunya. "Ah, maaf,"

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Neji tenang.

"Sebaiknya aku mengikat bahumu agar lukanya tidak bertambah parah," ucap Tenten meraba-raba bahu teman satu teamnya tersebut. Neji merasa agak gugup ketika tangan Tenten meraba-raba bahunya berlanjut kepundak kemudian kebelakang punggungnya, ia pun berdeham kecil untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ehmm, Te-Tenten, bahuku yang cedera bukan punggungku,"

Tenten langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari punggung Neji, "Ma-Maaf, a-aku hanya memeriksa apakah ada luka lain selain cedera dibahumu," pipinya mulai memerah, Neji memerhatikan mimik wajah Tenten yang berubah lalu menyeringai kecil. Menurutnya Tenten terlihat sangat manis ketika ia sedang salah tingkah ataupun marah.

Tenten berdiri dari tempat dimana ia duduk dan melangkah dimana ia meletakkan backpack miliknya dan juga Neji. Ia mulai membongkar seluruh isinya dan mendapati seluruh barang-barang mereka basah kecuali kantong tidur milik Neji karena Neji selalu melapisi kantong tidurnya dengan plastic sebelum ia memasuklannya kedalam tas. Tenten menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa dingin yang merasuk kedalam tulang-tulangnya.

Tenten kembali ketempat dimana Neji duduk."Emhh Ne-Neji bisakah kau lepas pakaianmu agar aku dapat mengikat bahumu dengan perban," ucap Tenten sambil terbata-bata.

" ," Neji mulai membuka kancing pakaian tradisional Hyuuga-nya dan menariknya agar terlepas dari tubuh dan lengannya. Tenten terkesima melihat tubuh sempurna Neji yang terpampang jelas didepan matanya, ABS dan dada bidang yang terbentuk dengan baik, otot lengannya yang menonjol. Kami-sama, Tenten menengguk air ludahnya dengan gugup.

Neji memandang kearah Tenten yang terlihat terkesima lalu menyeringai, "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?,"

Tenten langsung tersadar dari lamunan bodoh yang baru saja ia pikirkan, "Emhh, maaf," Ia berdeham dan pipinya merah padam karena ia tertangkap basah sedang memandangi tubuh Neji. Dengan canggung Tenten mulai membaluti bahu Neji dengan perban yang tadi ia ambil, sesekali ia tersipu malu karena Neji yang terus mengamati wajahnya dengan intens.

"Sudah," Ucap Tenten sambil menyelesaikan simpul ikatan perban Neji.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Neji sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Tenten.

Tenten yang melihat senyuman langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipinya, "Tidak masalah,"

* * *

Suara gemuruh dan kilatan petir terdengar dari luar gua, menandakan badai salju akan segera menghantam tempat tersebut, angin yang membawa hawa dingin pun bertambah kencang.

"Sepertinya kita harus memakan makanan dingin malam ini karena tidak mungkin kita dapat menyalakan api ditempat selembab ini," ucap Neji.

"Yah," Tenten mengambil dua makanan instan yang dapat mereka makan langsung tanpa harus memasaknya terlebih dahulu lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Neji. Mereka makan dalam keheningan tanpa ada satu pun dari mereka yang mebuka mulut untuk membuka pembicaraan, suasana mulai terasa canggung.

Setelah selesai Tenten mengumpulkan sampah bekas makan mereka barusan, Tenten kembali duduk tetapi ia memilih untuk duduk di bebatuan didepan Neji.

"Emmh…menurutmu bagaimana keadaan Lee dan Gai-sensei?," Tanya Tenten memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah, tapi aku pikir mereka akan baik-baik saja," Jawab Neji sambil menyandarkan kepalanya kedinding gua.

"Aku hanya khawatir,"

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka, khawatirkanlah dirimu sendiri karena kau sendiri juga tersesat tidak hanya mereka, lagi pula mereka cukup pintar untuk bertahan dikeadaan seperti ini,"

Tenten terdiam mendengar ucapan Neji. Yah dia benar, seharusnya dia menkhawatirkan kondisi mereka berdua yang juga tersesat, jika saja para ninja pemberontak tersebut tidak muncul atau berhasil mereka kalahkan sekarang ini pasti ia sudah tertidur pulas diatas kasurnya yang hangat. Namun sayang saat ia, Neji, Lee dan Gai-sensei sedang melawan para pemberontak tersebut, salah satu dari mereka menyalakan sumbu dan membuat semua bom yang sudah mereka persiapkan meledak dalam sekejab mata dan membuat lapisan es mulai longsor sehingga mereka terpecah menjadi 2 team seperti sekarang.

Neji menyandarkan kepalanya sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa agak pusing, mungkin efek dari kedinginan tersebut menyebabkan dirinya terkena _Hypothermia_.

"Apakah kau sudah mengantuk Neji? Aku akan menyiapkan kantong tidur untukmu," Tenten beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil kantong tidur Neji lalu menyibakkannya agar terbuka rapi. Ia menghampiri Neji dan membantunya menuju kekantong tidurnya.

"Beristirahatlah," Ucap Tenten.

"Bagaimana denganmu?,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan berjaga malam ini, tidurlah, aku memaksa," Tenten meninggalkan Neji agar ia dapat tidur dengan nyaman dan lebih memilih duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Neji tidur dan melapisi dirinya dengan mantel yang basah dan melepas kedua cepolnya agar rambutnya dapat menutupi lehernya, sesekali ia menggigil kedinginan dan meniup kedua tangannya agar tetap hangat.

Neji mencoba untuk tertidur, namun berapa kali pun ia memejamkan matanya ia tidak akan bisa tertidur karena mendengar suara gemertak gigi Tenten yang kedinginan. Ia melongok dari bawah selimutnya, sepertinya Tenten sudah tertidur. Neji tidak tega melihat teman satu teamnya yang kedinginan, apalagi dia perempuan.

Neji bangkit dari kantong tidurnya, saat itu juga hembusan angin dingin langsung menyerbu tubuh _shirtless_-nya. Ia berjalan kearah Tenten untuk mengecek keadaannya. Neji menyentuh wajah Tenten .'Dingin' pikirnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Neji langsung menarik mantel basah yang menyelimuti tubuh Tenten lalu membuka pakaian dan celananya dan hanya menyisakan Tenten dalam bra dan celana dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba Tenten terbangun dari tidaurnya, ia kaget karena tiba-tiba Neji berada didepannya dan ia hanya memakai…bra dan celana dalam. 'Kemana pakaianku?' tanya Tenten dalam hati. Kedua tangannya terangkat menutupi bagian dadanya yang sangat terekspos.

"Tidak usah malu, aku yang melepas pakaianmu, lagi pula kau terlihat cantik," semburat merah padam mulai muncul dipermukaan pipi Tenten, Neji hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi Tenten yang malu-malu.

"Kemari, kita akan berbagi kantong tidur," Neji menarik tangan Tenten kekantong tempat tidurnya.

"Ta-tapi-,"

"Kau mau mati kedinginan?,"

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat dia sedang bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Neji melihat hal ini sebagai sesuatu yang sangat menggoda. 'Tidak, tahan dirimu Neji'. Tenten pun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Neji dikantong tidurnya. Dengan canggung Tenten berbaring disamping Neji dan lebih memilih untuk tidur membelakanginya. Neji merangkulkan lengannya dipinggang Tenten dan menariknya agar dapat lebih dekat dengannya.

"Menghadaplah kemari, tak usah malu, kau akan merasa lebih baik" bisik Neji tepat ditelinga Tenten sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan hembusan hangat yang keluar dari mulut Njei ketika ia membisikkan hal tersebut. Dengan ragu-ragu Tenten membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Neji. 'Hangat' pikir Tenten, ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Neji lalu rasa kantuk pun mulai menghinggapinya. Neji yang melihat hal ini hanya tersenyum, Tenten terlihat seperti anak kucing kecil yang lugu ketika ia sedang tertidur. Neji menempatkan dagunya diatas kening Tenten dan menyesapi bau harum dari rambut coklat Tenten. Harum dan hangat.

"Tidurlah," ucap Neji semakin mengeratkan pelukan ditubuh mungil Tenten.

Malam itu mereka berdua berhasil melewati badai salju yang membawa hawa dingin menusuk tulang dengan berbagi kehangatan dari tubuh masing-masing dan berhasil kembali kedesa dengan selamat begitu juga Lee dan Gai-sensei.

**End...**

* * *

FYI :** Hipotermia adalah kondisi dimana tubuh kita mengalami penurunanan suhu inti(suhu organ dalam), accidental hypothermia terjadi ketika suhu tubuh inti menurun hingga 35°C, apabila parah dapat menyebabkan pembengkakan tubuh dan meninggal. Tapi dalam fic ini Neji hanya mengalami Hypotermia ringan.**

* * *

**A/N: Happy NejiTen Month minna-san, makasih banget udah mau baca, kalo bisa Mae minta kritik dan sarannya yaa...**

**Entahlah ide fic ini muncul tiba-tiba dikepala Mae pas lagi makan es krim sama baca fanfiction bertema musim dingin, habis itu buru-buru diketik deh hehe, menurut Mae cute-nya agak fail.**

**RnR minna, RnR bukan Rock n Roll ya tapi Read n Review #Plakkk hehe**

**Arigatou ~ Yumae-chaan**


End file.
